scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Fanbox
"When it comes to freezing, this fan will cool anything deemed too hot to handle. In fact, it once froze a huge ship by just blowing cold air on it!" ''-Guy Peters'' Mr. Fanbox is an enemy that appears throughout the Scorpius series. He is mostly known as a miniboss in the games, sometimes battling alongside Rockbolt in order to defeat Gregory and friends. His first appearance becomes in the animated series, being a monster created by V.M.E. in order to eliminate Gregory. Physical Appearance Mr. Fanbox, as his name suggests, appears as a bipedal white fan box with musclebound human arms, eyes, and gray feet. Origin Mr. Fanbox is based on the American Lasko 20' Box Fan, with some additions, such as having arms, eyes, and feet. Story Mr. Fanbox made his first appearance in the animated series, where Wolfember needed a monster to "cool" his arch nemesis after having a nightmare about him. At first, Guy Peters was confused and doesn't take what Wolfember says seriously, but then realizes he wasn't joking around. Peters however, says Wolfember will have to wait a while, since the monster was full of rust from the weathered effects he endured on his last trip. Wolfember groans and complains about their lousy service, but still went with his word, continuing his way on trying to persuade the city folk to acknowledge him as their king. Some time later, Mr. Fanbox, the rusted monster, comes out of the transporter in Wolfember's castle and begins freezing his throne room before slamming through a wall and heading towards Scorpius City. Peters then contacts Wolfember via teleprompter to notify him that the monster is on his way. As soon as Wolfember sees Mr. Fanbox, he then takes him to the docks, where Gregory and his friends were. When Mr. Fanbox spots Gregory, he wastes no time, firing ice shots at him. Gregory deflects them, but one of the shots did hit Gregory, causing his arm to bleed. Gregory did charge into Mr. Fanbox, but the monster punches him back, causing him to lie on the ground and unable to get back up. Before Gregory was about to be frozen to death completely by Mr. Fanbox, Fire Inferno steps in, breathing fire on Mr. Fanbox, which causes him to retaliate. Fire then gives Gregory the Fire Orb, turning Gregory into Fire Gregory. Gregory turns the tides, causing severe burns on Mr. Fanbox. The monster unleashes a deadly wind attack, which Gregory collided with using Fire Breath. Gregory out blows it, sending the all-out flames towards Mr. Fanbox, which sends him flying. At the last minute, Mr. Fanbox was close to exploding, but starts short-circuiting after he tries a suicide attempt. Afterwards, Mr. Fanbox explodes, which causes Wolfember to howl really loud, and expresses his huge anger towards Gregory by shooting a fireball at him. Though Gregory dodges it, Wolfember leaves while swearing aggressively. In the Games Mr. Fanbox has always appeared in Gregory's games, where he is often fought as a miniboss.